La Esperanza De Aldion
by Uchiha Sayuri
Summary: una historia romantica de Legolas y una Elfa llamada Ireth (los resumenes no son lo mio)
1. Ireth

los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen, pertenecen a JRR TOLKIEN, (también quien se iba a creer que The Lord Of The Ring es mío XD) pero Ireth, Melia y otros personajes y /o lugares si son de mi gracia y creación nn

La esperanza de Aldion 

By: Hibari Mikage

Capitulo I: melodías de vida 

Treinta años después de la gran guerra del anillo, todo era calma y felicidad, pero en medio de una tormenta en una llanura cercana a Gondor una niña llamaba a gritos a su compañera de viaje, la mujer estaba tirada en el barro boca abajo estaba agotada del esfuerzo había viajado sin parar para poner a salvo su preciado tesoro

- Ireth... Ireth despierta Ireth...

- Melia... escúchame, tienes que seguir sin mi...

- No digas eso Ireth... eres elfa los elfos no pueden morir

- Mmm – la joven elfa sonrió con las pacas fuerzas que le quedaban – eso es un cuento absurdo, claro que podemos morir, los elfos tenemos limitaciones...

- Ireth!!! No me dejes sola Ireth!!!!

En ese instante la niña creyó distinguir los cascos de un caballo, Melia corrió en la dirección donde procedía el ruido.

- Pareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

El caballo relinchó asustado y casi tira su jinete al suelo.

Dos días después, Ireth sintió la suave luz del sol en su rostro, sintió que se estaba llenando de vida, abrió los ojos despacio, después, una mano que le acariciaba la frente y le susurraba...

- estas despierta...

Ireth se incorporo asustada y miro a la persona que tenia delante.

- quien eres tu?

- Me Llamo Arwen, reina de Gondor, Faramir, nuestro senescal te encontró tirada en medio del barro y te trajo aquí.

- Has... habéis dicho Gondor?

- Si. Te encuentras en la ciudadela de Minas Tirith

- ... Melia! Donde esta Melia? Esta bien?

- Te refieres a la niña? Si, esta bien, esta afuera jugando con Eldarion, mi hijo

- Gracias a los dioses - la joven elfa respiro aliviada.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta, que hace una elfa cuidado de una niña humana?

Ireth la miró seriamente e intento la mejor manera de explicarse, pero la Reina no la dejo continuar y añadió.

- tu no eres una elfa de Rivendel, puesto que no te reconozco y tampoco eres de Lorien... acaso eres una elfa del bosque negro? Legolas, tu príncipe viene hoy a reconocerte.

- Bosqu...

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una doncella anuncio a la reina que sir Legolas hojaverde acababa de llegar a palacio.

- ponte estas ropas y bajemos pues a recibirle

Ireth asintió a la petición de Arwen y se visitó, era un vestido rojo oscuro y un cinturón durado, Ireth se miro al espejo, aun tenia algunos rasguños en sus mejillas, era castaña con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y liso, sus ojos color miel casi ámbar parecían de oro.

Bajó siguiendo a su majestad hasta el salón del trono, quedo maravillada por las estancias de aquel palacio majestuoso, en el trono estaba sentado Aragorn II, el la observó y le señalo que se adelantara.

- Legolas, esta es la elfa que Faramir halló en su camino de regreso a Gondor, es súbdita tuya?

- No, no la reconozco... – Legolas la miraba extrañado, era la primera vez que la veía, entonces miró a Arwen y habló – mi reina estáis segura que no es de Rivendel o Lorien?

- Estoy mas que segura.

- Si me permitís...

Todos se voltearon a ver a Ireth que hablaba por primera vez.

- yo os lo explicare con gusto. No provengo ni de Rivendel, ni de Lorien, ni del Bosque Negro.

- Pero... no hay más poblaciones de elfos en la tierra media – acusó Legolas.

- Eso es porque no soy de la tierra media.

En ese momento una niña de unos 6 años interrumpió en la sala, era Melia.

- Ireth! Ireth!

- Mi pequeña, estas bien?

- Si, estoy muy bien y tu? Ya estas mejor?

- Si, estoy perfectamente pero tu aun tienes heridas – la niña tocó los rasguños de sus mejillas a la elfa

- No importa, no me duelen.

La elfa beso en la mejilla a la niña y la levanto en sus brazos y miro a los asistentes que las miraban totalmente alucinados.

- no es momento para hablar de esto delante de la niña

- esta bien – dijo el rey – puedes quedarte en mi ciudadela unos días Elfa Misteriosa.

- Os lo agradezco, pero no me llaméis elfa misteriosa, os lo ruego, llamadme Ireth

- Que así sea

La sesión había concluido, la elfa y la pequeña salieron al exterior y admiraron el legendaria árbol del rey.

Legolas las observaba desde la puerta como pensativo.

- ocurre algo mi viejo amigo?

- No Aragorn estaba pensando, toda esta historia, me trae un mal presagio.

- A mi también Legolas, a mi también.

La noche cayó sobre Gondor y Melia se fue a dormir.

Legolas paseaba y observaba las estrellas, y a la luna, después su mirada se clavo en cierta ventana, veía a la elfa misteriosa abrazar a la niña.

- vamos Melia es hora de dormir.

- Tu no duermes?

- Los elfos no necesitamos tantas horas de sueño como vosotros

- Pues tu te tiraste dos días durmiendo

- Jajajaa tal vez era el sueño acumulado de 1376 años de vida

- Uaaaahhhh

- Sorprendida? Bueno, tal vez tu llegues a vivir mas que los humanos normales.

- Y tu estarás a mi lado todos los años?

- Todos los años mi amor. – Ireth beso a la pequeña.

- Cántame la canción de mi país, por favor Ireth

- Ah, esta bien pero prométeme que te dormirás

- Tu voz me dormirá y me hará soñar

- Esta bien. – la elfa cogió aire y cantó:

**So far and away, see the bird as it flies by**

**Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky**

**Ive laid my memories and dreams upon those wings**

**Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings**

**In your dearest memories,**

**do you remember loving me?**

**Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?**

**If I should leave this lonely world behind**

**Your voice will still remember our melody Now I know well carry on**

**Melodies of life**

**Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts**

**As long as we remember**

_(Muy muy lejos, ver como si las aves volaran_

_planeando a través de las sombras de las nubes en el cielo_

_yo puse mis memorias y sueños en estas alas_

_déjame en este momento y veamos que trae el mañana_

_En tus queridas memorias,_

_¿recuerdas haberme amado?_

_¿fue el destino que nos reunió y ahora nos separa?_

_Si debo dejar este loco mundo atrás_

_tu voz me recordará muestra melodía_

_ahora que se lo que llevamos_

_melodías de la vida_

_vienen alrededor y crecen en nuestro corazón_

_como nosotros recordamos)_

la pequeña se quedo dormida y Ireth la arropó para que no cogiera frió. Después cogió una capa blanca y se la echo a los hombros y salió de la alcoba, se dirigió a los jardines de palacio y absorta se quedo mirando al cielo, después sintió una mirada que se le clavaba en la nuca y se volvió.

- oh, lord Legolas

- buenas noches Ireth, hace una bonita noche

- si...- era... era una canción muy bella...

- oh, la habéis escuchado?

- Si, perdón por escuchar a escondías, estaba paseando y...

- No se disculpe por favor.

- Ireth...

- Si?- De donde vienes? Es todo tan extraño, porque cuidas de un humano?

- yo..– la elfa trago saliva y suspiró- vengo de un pais muy lejano, donde los elfos aun no piensan en partir a las tierra imperecederas... era un país pequeño, había humanos... y todos vivíamos en paz y armonía, un país lejos, muy al sur del lejano Harad...

- has cruzado el Desierto de Harad tu sola??

- Que otra cosa podía hacer? Tenia que salvar a la pequeña.

- La pequeña... es tu hija?

- No, es mi sobrina.

- Pero es humana...

- Si, mi hermano renuncio a la vida inmortal por casarse con Uriel, una humana de noble familia.

- Entiendo... pero...

- Aun no he acabado de explicároslo todo, vayamos dentro pues la noche empieza a enfriar. Y al calor de una hoguera las historias saben mejor.

Legolas hizo llamar a Aragorn y a la reina Arwen para que escucharan la historia que la doncella elfica tenia que contar, sentados ya todos alrededor de una gran chimenea, Ireth empezó a contar su historia...

- eran tiempos felices, mi hermano estaba esperando un bebe de su esposa. Yo acababa de llegar después de un viaje con mi padre el señor elfo de Aldion, un pequeño principado en el corazón del bosque... el caso es que, los elfos se empezaron a agitar corrían rumores que una sombra acechaba nuestro pacifico reino...

- una sombra?-

- Si, orcos y trasgos se apostaron alrededor de las fronteras del reino, nosotros que no conocíamos la guerra desde hacia siglos, nos lo tomamos a la ligera ¿qué podían hacer unos simples orcos? pero... los orcos se fueron agrupando cada vez vinieron más, cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta... era tarde. Una mandada de orcos y criaturas nunca vistas nos atacaron... que salían de la tierra!

- Uruk-kai –intervino Aragorn.

- Secuestraron y torturaron a la esposa de mi hermano, el trato de rescatarla envió a sus tropas pero pocos regresaban con vida, la ciudad estaba rodeada no teníamos escapatoria, mi hermano me pidió que en mitad de la noche huyera de la ciudad y salvara a su hija, aquel fatídico día huí con Melia en brazos, para no volver jamás, la única cosa que llegaron a mis oídos es que la ciudad había sido tomada y que mi padre y mi hermano habían luchado con honor...

Ireth mientras relataba los hechos fatales no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de amargura.

- Caminé, corrí... para irme lejos de aquella barbarie, sin comida, agua... solo lo que conseguíamos cazar... llegué hasta aquí..

.- ya no tienes que temer, estas a salvo... – Arwen le tomó la mano

- Arwen – inquirió Aragorn- por favor acompaña a Ireth a su alcoba y consoladla.

- Si, ven conmigo hermana mía...

Cuando las dos mujeres se fueron, Legolas miro extrañado a Aragorn que estaba apoyado mirando el fuego de la chimenea. - Aragorn?

- Esos orcos Legolas... esos Uruk-kai eran de Mordor

- Qué?

- Cuando los derrotamos muchos huyeron al sur supongo que nunca se cansan de la guerra, teníamos que haberles destruido a todos.

- Aragorn nosotros no podíamos hacer nada...

- Ahora la tierra del sur es un caos Legolas, lo entiendes?

- Y que pretendes? Llegar allí y hacer de buen samaritano? Aragorn, no podemos, tu tienes tu reino yo tengo el mío mi padre pronto me cederá el mandato.

- Lo sé, lo se por dios pero esa gente esta sufriendo.

- Nosotros ya sufrimos y nadie vino ayudarnos...

- Y que haremos con la elfa y la niña?

- Yo me la llevare al bosque negro, hasta una elfa tiene que estar con otros elfos ella dijo que vivía en un bosque, es una elfa Silvana...

- Y que pasa con la niña?

- Pediré un voto de confianza para con mi padre, hasta que la niña sea adulta y se pueda cuidar de si misma.

5 días después la comitiva salía de Gondor en dirección al bosque negro, Ireth y Melia se despidieron de los reyes de Gondor y de Faramir.

- no te inquietes... volverás a verlos.

- dijo el elfo- si, eso espero...

Lejos en el lejano sur, en el Reino de Aldion los gritos de dolor se escuchaban por todo el bosque.

- nuestro señor se impacienta...

- no tardare mucho... paciencia...

- buena idea que tuvo el señor de todos los Uruk-kai

- si... Saruman nos enseño a crear Uruk-kai... ahora los hombres y elfos conocerán la ira de la venganza mientras lo decía alzo la vista para contemplar la inmensa galería construida para el nacimiento de un nuevo ejercito que haría temblar de nuevo los cimientos de la Tierra Media.

CONTINUARA

Es una historia realmente fantástica (de imaginaria no soy tan creída) XD en fin, en esto de los fanfiction todo vale no?

Espero que les guste la trama, pondré algo mas de romance entre Legolas e Ireth XD

Quedo muy melodramático este capitulo

La **canción** que canta Ireth es un pequeño trozo de la canción que se titula: **Melodies Of Life**

La canta: **Emiko Shiratori**

Os sonara ya que es la canción principal del **Final Fantasy IX**

Nos vemos!!!


	2. bosque negro

El bosque negro se extendía como una sombra oscura, Ireth miro a Melia sobrecogida.  
- tienes miedo?  
- si estoy contigo no- dijo la niña.

Légolas volvió la cara para mirar a las damas.

- que pasa? No os gusta mi bosque?

- no, - dijo la niña sinceramente, legolas alzo una ceja.  
- el bosque de Aldion es más luminoso, las ramas de los arboles dejan que pase el sol – concluyo la niña.  
- Melia, que te decía tu padre? – dijo Ireth.  
- si al hablar vas a incomodar, es mejor callar.

Ireth sonrió, y después miro los arboles, realmente no tenía nada que ver con Aldion, los caballos continuaron la marcha lentamente por un sendero más o menos iluminado, parecía que alguien los esperaba, Ireth vio como una gran sombra se removió en la espesura del bosque.

- tranquila – dijo Legolas.  
- que es eso?  
- Una araña gigante – sonrió legolas  
- una ara… araña gigante?

Ireth tomo a la niña protectoramente con cara de miedo.

- tranquila, las arañas no se acercan a nosotros. La luz de los elfos las alejan, Ireth desconfiaba de la palabra de aquel elfo Silvano, después una luz al fondo llamo su atención en un claro había una mesa dorada con un montón de sillas, la mesa estaba repleta de manjares jarras llenas de vino y copas de plata.

había tres elfos de pie esperándolos.

- príncipe Legolas vuestro padre nos ha mandado a esperarle a la mitad del camino, sabemos que os acompaña una niña humana que de seguro estará cansada de tan arduo viaje, les hemos traído un pequeño refrigerio.

- os lo agradezco infinitamente – dijo Legolas bajándose de su caballo.  
Legolas se acercó a Ireth y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar del caballo, ella acepto la caballerosidad de Legolas y después bajo con cuidado a Melia.

La niña miro a los tres elfos, los cuales la miraron y se inclinaron a modo de saludo, la niña los miro.

- hay carne?  
- si  
- puedo comer? – dijo la niña desviando la vista a la mesa dorada.  
- por supuesto- dijo uno de los elfos dejándola pasar.

Melia corrió a sentarse.

- Tita Ireth ven hay fresas y moras como a ti te gustan! Acompañadas de leche fresca!!!

Ireth no se movió del sitio y miro a su sobrina como '' niña mal educada'' y pidió perdón a los elfos del bosque negro, se inclino y dio las gracias y fue con Melia.

- Melia deja de comer tanta carne y come mas fruta.  
- Ireth no seas desagradecida ¿Qué es lo que decía mi papa siempre?  
- ah, dame pan y llámame tonto – Ireth se cruzo de brazos.  
- pues eso- dijo la niña indicando que se sentara a su lado.

- quien es ella? – dijo uno de los tres elfos al príncipe legolas  
- bueno ella es…  
- es una elfa de rivendel? Es simplemente hermosa

- de seguro es de Lothlorien fíjate en su elegancia al caminar ¿tendrá esposo? – dijo otro.  
- caballeros siento desilusionarlos – dijo legolas algo molesto – ni es de Rivendel ni de Lorien, es de Aldion  
- Aldion? Donde esta eso?  
- amigo Glendile – dijo Legolas- que poco sabéis fuera de este bosque. – dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

en realidad ni legolas sabia donde quedaba eso, pero se gano un punto.

Todos cenaron en armonía riendo con las ocurrencias de la niña humana.

- a cuento tiempo estamos de tu hogar – dijo Melia mirando a Legolas.  
-a 5 horas de camino.  
- tanto???? – dijo la niña.  
- Melia no seas mal educada. – gruño Ireth.  
- pero tia estoy cansada de viajar, me hubiera gustado quedarme con el príncipe de Gondor.  
- con Eldarion? – sonrió legolas.  
- si, es muy divertido, en Aldion no hay niños como yo.  
- es porque todos somos elfos – repuso Ireth, ya somos mayorcitos, es raro ver un niño elfo.  
- pero si mi hermanito pequeño hubiera nacido antes de que esos orcos se llevaran a mami…

Melia se quedo callada, Ireth la arropó con su abrazo maternal.

- tu madre no querría que te pusieras triste Melia hay que seguir adelante. Ni tu padre.  
- ni el abuelito? – dijo Melia dudosa  
- ni el abuelito.  
- el abuelito era gruñón – Melia frunció el ceño.  
- si era gruñón pero nos quería a todos.  
- ojala esos orcos no hubiesen vendido a nuestras tierras, se hubieran quedado en Mordor  
- Melia!

Melia se levantó de golpe todos los elfos la miraron, estaba llorando pero lucia orgullosa como una pequeña reina, y los miro a todos.

- eso es lo que me dijo el abuelito, los orcos y los demás monstruos huyeron por el desierto de harad hasta llegar a nuestras fronteras por culpa suya!!!!- la niña señalo a todos, Legolas tenía la cuchara en la mano a mitad de camino de su boca totalmente abierta.

- Melia estas siendo injusta con la gente que nos está ayudando – Ireth también se levanto, Melia tembló un poco al ver a su tía enfadada – ahora. Quería Albawin Melia siéntate y come en silencio, estas cosas no son para discutir en medio de un bosque.

la niña se volvió a sentar y siguió comiendo en silencio, Ireth se sentó a su lado pero no probó mas bocado en la cena, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos.

5 horas cabalgando en el caballo hasta a Ireth se le pasaron eternas, estaba totalmente agotada y llevaba a una niña pequeña durmiendo en sus brazos y como podía tomaba las riendas de su corcel, llegaron al reino elfo del bosque negro, Ireth no daba crédito a sus ojos, era precioso, tanto o igual que Aldion, había cascadas, riachuelos por todos los jardines, las piedras que constituían la ciudad parecían de oro y parecían que las casas estaban talladas en rocas, en cavernas pero les habían dado una forma acogedora y hermosa la gente se inclinaba al paso de lord Legolas, y algunas mujeres se quedaban mirando a la recién llegada con extraña curiosidad.

Todos bajaron de sus corceles e Ireth tomo en brazos a Melia que aun dormía arropada en la capa blanca.

- por aquí my lady – dijo Legolas pasando por una gran puerta de madera que parecía brillar, entraron a un enorme salón con hermosas vistas a un jardín lleno de arboles y flores, al fin Ireth miro al frente y vio en el otro extremo de la sala un elfo muy parecido a Legolas sentado en un hermoso trono construido de madera.

- bienvenidas a mi reino.

Ireth despertó a la pequeña la cual se quedo un poco sin saber donde estaba, Miro a su tía y ella asintió ambas hicieron una profunda reverencia

- le estamos muy agradecidas por su generosa hospitalidad rey Thranduil – dijo Ireth en tono solemne .

el padre de Legolas sonrió complacido, era una Dama educada y por sus formas se diría que de una honorable estirpe de elfos.

- bien, vos hermosa dama sabéis quien soy. – sonrió Thranduil

Legolas miro a su padre como diciéndole '' y tu sabes quienes son, te envié una misiva'' pero el rey ignoro aquella mirada.

Ireth se puso roja ''mierda''

- perdonadme my lord, me presentare: soy Ireth, Hija de Melrron rey de Aldion, y esta es mi sobrina Melia, Hija de mi hermano con una mortal.

la niña sonrió y se inclino un poco más. Una dulzura de niña, pensó el rey.  
- bien, quiero que os sintáis como en vuestro propio hogar – el rey se levanto de su trono – la niña estará cansada ya que es humana, Legolas llévalas a los aposentos del Oeste, hay unas vistas espectaculares y hermosas para tan bellas damas.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y accedió.

el pasillo era largo y luminoso, parecía imposible que el bosque que habían cruzado podría tener en sus entrañas semejante construcción.

- vuestro padre es muy amable.  
- en sus días buenos si – dijo legolas inseguro.  
- es muy simpático me recuerda al abuelito.  
- no se parecen en nada – dijo Ireth  
- pues yo pienso que sí.  
- de todas formas su majestad a sido muy amable.  
- ya, sobre todo con elfas bonitas. – repuso Legolas.

Ireth quedo callada

Un instante mientras legolas metía a Melia en su cuarto, la niña salto a la cama de un golpe y se arropo, Ireth la dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitaicon junto con legolas.

-ahora os enseñare la vuestra es esta de al lado.  
- no me interesa.  
- perdón?  
- quisiera si no os importa dar una vuelta por los jardines, lo poco que he visto me ha maravillado.  
- de acuerdo… bajemos por estas escaleras enseguida llegaremos a un pequeño pero hermoso jardín

Ireth estaba maravillada, las flores, los arboles… era como volver a estar en Aldion, ella giro bailarina y cantarina hasta dejarse caer en la suave hierba.

- es precioso.  
- lo es – legolas se sentó a su lado.

Ireth miro a Legolas curiosa.

- queréis preguntarme algo? – sonrió legolas.  
- me sabéis leer como un libro abierto sir legolas.  
- se os nota mucho no sois como las demás elfas.  
- en nuestro pueblo estamos acostumbrados a no ser tan rígidos.  
- no soy rígido – repuso legolas moviendo los hombros indignado – y bien, cual es vuestra pregunta.  
- y vuestra madre? No he visto a la reina.  
- en las tierras imperecederas acompañando a lady celebrian. Lleva 534 años allí.  
- la echáis de menos.  
- que son 500 años para un elfo?  
- pues yo no podría estar tanto tiempo sin un familiar, los echo mucho de menos…  
- Por que me habéis preguntado sobre mi madre?  
- porque no ha ofendido a nadie que el rey me llame hermosa.  
- bueno el es así. – dijo Legolas tumbándose en la hierba.  
- ya veo, os parecéis a el.

Legolas volvió a enderezarse

- me parezco a él?  
- vos también me habéis llamado hermosa elfa hace un momento – sonrió Ireth  
- bueno yo… lo que es innegable lo es. Y soy muy honesto.  
- lo sois, se os nota en los ojos. Tenéis buen corazón, los elfos de nuestro reino sabemos diferenciar a los elfos buenos.  
-a si?  
- si, sobre todo porque me he topado alguna que otra vez con un drow.

Legolas pareció curioso ahora.

-a si? Como son?  
- solo una advertencia príncipe. Las drow son mas peligrosas que sus hombres.  
- vaya!

Se quedaron en silencio un rato el aire calido ondeaba los cabellos castaños de Ireth a su merced Legolas olio el perfume de esos cabellos, olía a mil flores, cerro los ojos envuelto en ese aroma.

- lady Ireth  
- si?  
- veras esta noche de seguro mi padre hace un baile en su honor y me preguntaba si…  
- si?  
- querrías ser mi pare….

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH LEGOLAS MALDITO ELFO DE LOS DEMONIOS!

Ambos se voltearon  
Ireth se levanto asustada al ver a un Enano acercándose a ellos blandiendo un Hacha, Legolas ni se había inmutado sonriendo al enano.

- te vas de Minas Tirith antes de mi llegada habíamos quedado en…

Gimli por primera vez puso los ojos en Ireth que estaba horrorizada mirando el hacha. Gimli miro el Hacha y lo escondió detrás suyo.

- disculpe mi señora no quería asustarla.

Ireth se acerco a Gimli sorprendida.

- un… un enano!  
- si – dijo Legolas poniéndose a su lado – este es Gimli el amigo de los elfos.

Ireth recobro la compostura.

- lord Gimli es un honor conocerle.  
- el gusto es mío my lady…  
- Ireth me llamo Ireth  
- lady Ireth – dijo sonriente el enano

Ireth sonrió ante la situación tan absurda un enano en tierras de elfos, era lo único que le faltaba por ver. Gimli tomo la mano de la Elfa y se la beso.

- que hermosa sois.  
- Gimli – advirtió Legolas a su amigo. – o perdón no sabía que era tu novia Legolas, habérmelo dicho antes, estas cosas entre amigos no se ocultan. Aunque si te digo sincero yo tmabien te he ocultado una pequeña aventurita con una enana bastante hermosa y bien peluda como me gustan – dijo dándose golpes en el pecho.  
- no es mi!!!..... No es mi novia, es una amiga de las tierras del sur… - dijo legolas intentando ser cauto.

Ireth empezó a reírse, parece que con esos dos no iba a tener tiempo de aburrirse mientras estuviera aquí.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
